


Пять раз, когда Стив ничего не понял, и один, когда до него все-таки дошло

by CommanderShally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Стив тупит. По-крупному. Особенно, когда дело касается личной жизни Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Стив ничего не понял, и один, когда до него все-таки дошло

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, авторский произвол, гипотетическая сферическая ХЭ-пост!Гражданка в вакууме
> 
> Сиквел - [«Пять раз, когда Баки пришлось перенести свадьбу, и один, когда он все-таки женился»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183055)

**1.**

  
Стив застыл на пороге дворцовой кухни. Нет, он, конечно, многое повидал — и в Ваканде в том числе, но совершенно не ожидал застукать лучшего друга с пакетом апельсинового сока в три часа ночи. Друга, который должен был в это время мирно спать в своей криокамере совсем в другом здании и, как минимум, тремя этажами выше.  
  
Большие вакандские сверчки, которых Стив откровенно недолюбливал, — ибо насекомые, по его мнению, не должны были быть размером с маркер, — подозрительно притихли.  
  
Наконец Баки заметил Стива и, опустив пустой пакет из-под сока на столешницу, уставился своим фирменным «Ну здравствуй, Стиви» взглядом.  
  
— Баки, что ты тут делаешь?  
  
— Да вот, пить захотелось, а у Т’Ч…  
  
— Ты же должен лежать в заморозке! А как же кодовые слова? Почему мне не позвонил? — посыпал вопросами Стив, размахивая руками, — будто обиды на его лице было недостаточно.  
  
— Ну, я не хотел тебя отвлекать, — ответил на последний вопрос Баки. — А насчет триггеров не беспокойся.  
  
Он повернулся и, подняв волосы на затылке, показал какое-то устройство размером с монету с едва заметной красной лампочкой.  
  
— Оно блокирует программу, — пояснил Баки и, видя, что Стив сомневается, добавил: — Мы проверяли.  
  
— «Мы»? — еще более обиженно произнес Стив.  
  
— Господи, Стив, вся моя жизнь не может вращаться вокруг тебя, — как-то раздраженно заявил Баки. — Т’Чалла предложил помощь, и я решил ее принять.  
  
На этих словах Барнс выскользнул из кухни, оставив Стива стоять в одиночестве и слушать, как вакандские сверчки вновь радостно затрещали.  
  
  


**2.**

  
— Это новая рука? — спросил Стив у Баки, не веря своим глазам. Черт возьми, они действительно сделали ему новую руку, лучше прежней.  
  
— Да, — гордо подтвердил тот и демонстративно сжал и разжал кулак. — С вибраниумом. Такую просто так не оторвешь.  
  
— Мне кажется, со стороны Т’Чаллы было слишком делать тебе новый протез, когда ты до сих пор носишь на себе тот блокирующий прибор.  
  
— Это был подарок.  
  
— Подарок?  
  
— Да.  
  
— В честь чего?  
  
— Т’Чалла извинился за то, что хотел убить меня, — Баки едва заметно улыбнулся, будто воспоминания о том, как король Ваканды пытался выпустить из него дух, были ему приятны. — И показал, что доверяет мне.  
  
Стив расстроился. Дело было в том, что он-то хотел присутствовать в тот момент, когда Баки начал использовать новую руку. В конце концов, они же все еще лучшие друзья.  
  
Он хотел предложить Баки спарринг, чтобы проверить возможности нового протеза. Да и вообще: что еще может укрепить настоящую мужскую дружбу, как не хорошая драка?  
  
Но прежде, чем Стив успел открыть рот и что-то сказать, на пороге появился Т’Чалла и, быстро сказав что-то на вакандском, увел Баки прочь.  
  
«С каких это пор он знает местный язык?» — подумал Стив.  
  
  


**3.**

  
Стиву показалось, что он зашел в спортзал весьма не вовремя.  
  
Т’Чалла и Баки устроили спарринг. Без него. Обидно.  
  
Хотя на поединок это было мало похоже. Король Ваканды просто прижал Баки к полу, скрутив металлическую руку и фактически навалившись на того всем телом, а Барнс не шибко и сопротивлялся.  
  
Стив видел около пяти способов избежать захвата Т’Чаллы — и он бы подсказал их Баки, но влезать было, как минимум, невежливо.  
  
Когда же «захват» затянулся и уже выглядел как-то совсем подозрительно, Стив обнаружил свое присутствие, едва слышно кашлянув. Т’Чалла и Баки тут же оказались в разных концах ринга, будто это не они тут только что спарринг устроили.  
  
— Я не вовремя? — поинтересовался Стив.  
  
— Ну что ты, капитан, ты желанный гость в любой части дворца, — вежливо сказал Т’Чалла, быстро выскользнув между канатами прочь с ринга. — Пожалуй, я пойду: у меня еще полно дел. Увидимся, Джеймс.  
  
Он кивнул Баки, а Баки кивнул в ответ. Такая вежливость — Стиву было приятно видеть, что они подружились.  
  
Стив проследил взглядом за Т’Чаллой, а потом посмотрел на друга, который почему-то не давал покоя нижнему краю длинной футболки в которую был одет.  
  
— Ну что, устроим спарринг? — предложил Стив.  
  
— Я бы с радостью, но мне надо в душ, — и Баки пулей проскочил мимо друга, даже не объяснив свое поведение.  
  
Стив пожал плечами и направился в сторону одинокой боксерской груши, висевшей недалеко от ринга.  
  
  


**4.**

  
В паре метров от Стива что-то прогремело. Нет, он, конечно, догадывался, что в штабе Мстилелей можно было многое ожидать, но чтобы источником шума была подсобка, где хранились чистящие средства?  
  
Он все-таки решил проверить: нужно было быть настороже, тем более сейчас, когда в Штатах гостил король Ваканды.  
  
Стив резко открыл дверь и не поверил своим глазам: в тесной подсобке стояли Т’Чалла и Баки. Вид у них был напуганный, они замерли — будто боялись того, что скажет Стив.  
  
— Баки? Т’Чалла? Что вы тут делаете?  
  
— Ну… Ээээ… Стив… — запинаясь начал Баки, но Т’Чалла перебил его и с абсолютно невозмутимым видом заявил:  
  
— Мне нужно было обсудить с Джеймсом один важный вопрос. Но так как я не доверяю местной системе безопасности, пришлось импровизировать в поисках места, где нас бы не смогли прослушать.  
  
— Да, все так и было, — как-то слишком радостно подтвердил Баки. Стив не знал, что ответить: ну мало ли какие дела могут быть у Т’Чаллы к его другу. Может, они руку обсуждали? Ну или блокирующее устройство, которое Баки все еще носил для подстраховки?  
  
Воспользовавшись заминкой, Барнс и Т’Чалла выскочили из подсобки и разошлись в разные стороны.  
  
— Ну как скажете, — уже самому себе произнес Стив и закрыл дверь.  
  
  


**5.**

  
— Тони, тебе не кажется, что Баки как-то слишком подружился с Т’Чаллой? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Роджерс, ты вот сейчас серьезно? — удивленно спросил Тони.  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
— Нет, ничего. Продолжай свои умозаключения, мне очень интересно послушать.  
  
Стив открыл было рот, чтобы начать рассказывать про те случаи со спаррингом и в подсобке, но тут до его уха донесся подозрительный шум.  
  
— Что это? Пятница? — он выскочил в коридор прислушиваясь. Неужели опять Питер?  
  
— Это в комнате мистера Барнса… — заговорила Пятница, и Стив рванул направо. — Но я не советовала бы вам тревожить…  
  
Дальше Стив не слушал. Игнорируя хлипкий замок на двери в комнату Баки, он ворвался внутрь и застыл на пороге с дверной ручкой в ладони.  
  
Т’Чалла, по пояс раздетый, стоял на коленях прямо на кровати Баки, а сам Барнс натянул одеяло до самых ушей так, что было видно только глаза и лохматую макушку.  
  
— Баки, ты в порядке? — спросил Стив, положив дверную ручку на ближайший комод.  
  
Барнс закатил глаза, почему-то взвыл и, замотавшись в одеяло с головой, упал на бок, продолжая едва слышно ругаться. Одновременно с этим Стив услышал, как у него за спиной присвистнул и быстро испарился, не дожидаясь, пока на него обратят внимание, Тони.  
  
— Капитан, — голосом, полным королевского достоинства, поприветствовал Т’Чалла. Он медленно встал с кровати и, подобрав свою рубашку и ботинки, прошлепал босыми ногами мимо сорванной с петель двери.  
  
— Ваше величество, — ответил ему Стив.  
  
— Ммм, Баки, наверно, я зайду завтра утром, — добавил он и медленно попятился прочь из комнаты. Вслед ему все еще доносилась ругань. Узнавать, почему Барнс был так недоволен появлением друга, сейчас почему-то не хотелось.  
  
В голову полезли странные мысли о природе отношений Т’Чаллы и Баки.  
  
— Да быть такого не может, — отмахнулся он от них и вернулся в свою спальню.  
  
  


  
**5+1.**   
  


  
_«Уважаемые Энтони Старк и Стивен Роджерс, приглашаем вас на церемонию бракосочетания короля Т’Чаллы и Джеймса Барнса, которая состоится…»_  
  
Стив пробежался глазами по началу приглашения еще раз, пытаясь понять, все ли верно он прочитал.  
  
— Тони, что это такое? — спросил он у Старка, который как раз зашел на кухню, чтобы налить кофе. Стив передал приглашение ему. Тони посмотрел на красочно оформленный кусочек картона и вдруг выдал:  
  
— Ну наконец-то.  
  
— Тони?  
  
— Ну что? Я тут ни при чем. Твой однорукий дружок захомутал себе целого монарха — я их не сводил, они сами.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что это не розыгрыш? Что Т’Чалла и Баки… — Стив был немного в шоке от подобной новости.  
  
— Давай, Роджерс, соображай. Я знаю, ты умеешь сводить дважды два.  
  
Стив захлопал глазами.  
  
— Это точно не розыгрыш?  
  
— Господи, ну что ты заладил? — Тони положил правую руку на кофейник, а левую на сердце, — Вот, смотри, на самом дорогом клянусь — это не розыгрыш.  
  
— Ладно, тебе я верю. Но если не ты, то… Питер?  
  
— Питер! — хором позвали Тони и Стив.  
  
— Ну что еще? — голова Питера высунулась из-за одной из потолочных балок.  
  
— Питер, мы, кажется, договаривались, что ты не будешь делать домашнее задание выше, чем в метре над уровнем пола? — иногда Тони мог быть весьма строг. — А ну слезай.  
  
Питер нехотя повиновался.  
  
— Это не твоих рук дело? — Стив показал приглашение.  
  
— О, дядя Джеймс все-таки решился… А что вы так на меня смотрите? Нет, это не я, с чего вы решили? Я что, похож на малолетнего пранкера с Ютуба?  
  
— И действительно, не похож, — сказал Тони.  
  
— Па, почему ты вообще подумал, что это подделка? Они же уже полгода встречаются…  
  
Что было дальше, Стив помнил не очень хорошо. Наверно, он все-таки переволновался и не сразу смог поверить, что его лучший друг собрался жениться. Такое, между прочим, не каждый день происходит.  
  
Тони успокаивающе гладил его по плечу, болтал всякие глупости про «королеву Ваканды», про букет, который ни в коем случае не должен поймать Питер, хотя Питер утверждал, что и не собирался ловить, про то, какие костюмы они наденут на свадьбу и наденут ли вообще, потому что в Ваканде жарко, как в аду…  
  
В конце концов, разве все это было главным? Важно то, что Баки будет счастлив, — все остальное не имело значения. Единственный вопрос, который волновал Стива сейчас, — он совершенно ничего не понимал в мальчишниках. Но, к счастью, он был женат на человеке, чья жизнь была практически одной большой вечеринкой. По крайней мере, до одного очень важного «да».  
  
Стив повернулся к Тони и, притянув того поближе, сказал:  
  
— Я действительно рад за них.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Что мы подарим им на свадьбу?  
  
Тони и Питер как-то ехидно переглянулись и хором заявили:  
  
— Вызов принят.  



End file.
